


Avatar: The Lost Oracle

by willemien



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willemien/pseuds/willemien
Summary: Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony, but that all changed when the dragon Calvaxus became emperor of the fire nation. Only the avatar, with the power of all four elements could stop them, but he vanished when the world needed him most...An avatar world comic featuring all the Bad Kids!
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Now with image descriptions at the end of each page

[image description: a six panel comic.The first panel shows the four elemental symbols on a light yellow background with corresponding text of the elements beneath: earth, water, fire and air. The second panel shows a red dragon breathing fire. Over it is written: "long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony, but that all changed when the dragon Calvaxus became emperor of the fire nation..." The third panel shows a blurry drawing of a muscular dark skinned man with a very long grey beard, surrounded by fire and water. He is standing on one leg and next to him a large rock is hovering in the air. Over it is written: "only the avatar, with the power of all the elements could stop him". The written text continues in the fourth panel and fifth panels as follows: "But he vanished when the world needed him most. I believe he, too, was destroyed by Calvaxus. Arthur Aguefort was an earthbender, which means the next avatar will be a firebender. If the avatar helps Calvaxus, all of the other nations will be lost. I need your help to find them, however it is, before Calvaxus does. Please -" The last panel shows a sky bison, with a small, hooded green skinned figure dressed standing in front of it, facing a tall figure with long blonde hair in orange robes. The text continues in a speech bubble coming from the small figure, which says: "-may i borrow your bison?" end id]


	2. 1

[image description: a six panel page.The first panel shows Riz, dressed in dark colours, holding up an illegible map. He says:"I can find out where the avatar is in the compass points library. But I can't get there without flying. I don't have any money, but I can, I don't know... I can steal something for you? Anything you like?" The second panel has a location description in the bottom left corner, which reads: Western air temple, kei lummenura, fallinel. It shows upside down buildings hanging from overhanging rocks, surrounded by pink clouds. The third panel shows a sky bison flying away from the buildings with two figures in the saddle. The one sitting in front says: "Your grandpa is a piece of -" . The fourth panel shows that the two figures are Fabian and Riz. Riz is saying:"it took me ages to get here, and now, you're just supposed to bring me back home?" In the fourth panel Fabian is leaning back with his hands behind his head, looking bored. He says: "surely you can understand his hesitation to lend a bison to a twelve year old from the earth kingdom, who is holding a deranged map that looks more like a conspiracy board." The last panel shows Riz with his arms crossed leaning over the saddle. He says:"I'm not twelve. And I have evidence, it's a good plan! Don't you want to find the avatar?" End id]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fig in the next chapter :)


	3. 2

[image description: a six panel page.The first panel has the location description in the bottom left corner which reads: The red waste, fire nation territory, compass point oasis. It shows a small, walled village with huts build out of sand, surrounded by desert. there is a water spring in the middle of the village. The bison is flying toward it, and someone on the bison says: "the only reason i'm bringing you here is it is on our way. " In the second panel, Fabian is walking behind Riz into the village. Riz is saying:" Now all we need to do is find an earth bender. Then we should be able to find the library..." Fabian replies: "And your plan is to try to bribe them again? This seems easier if you have actual money." The third panel shows them entering one of the huts. Fabian says: "Hello, we are looking for the avatar! This goblin is going to wander into the desert by himself." Riz facepalms and says: "just say we are looking for an earthbender." The fourth panel shows Fig and Gorgug sitting at a table together. Behind at another table are two people in red. Gorgug is sitting hunched over, but Fig is smiling. Fig says: "Gorgug is the best earth bender ever!" In the fourth panel, Gorgug is smiling too. He says: "I'm Gorgug, this is fig. We are trying to find out who our dads are. We think we might find out in the library. We can travel with you if you like?" In the last panel, the two people in red are revealed to be Aelwyn and Adaine. Aelwyn says: "Adaine- the library is mostly destroyed, but if they are looking for the avatar we should follow them." End id]


	4. 3

[image description: a six panel page.The first panel shows Fabian, Gorgug, Fig and Riz on the bison. Fabian is sitting on the bison's head, holding the reins. The rest are sitting on the saddle. Riz is reading his map, and Fig is looking over the edge of the saddle. Gorgug asks: "This bison is amazing, what is his name?" Fabian replies: "Thanks, his name is hangman." The second panel shows Riz, who is still looking at his map. He says:"When the information in the library was misused, the guardian spirit buried the library. That is why we need Gorgug." The third panel show Fig, pointing at something out of frame. She says:"There! There's something? It looks kind of like a tower?" The fourth panel shows a single white tower with a green roof sticking up out of the sand. the bison is flying next to it. Fabian says: "Are you sure? It looks nothing like the building on your weird map... we can keep looking?". In the fifth panel the four of them are standing on the sand next to the tower. Gorgug, who is closest to the tower, says:"There is a lot more of this building under the sand." Riz says:"This must be it.. let's go inside". The last panel shows the tower approached by two figures that are flying by shooting fire out of their hands, presumably Adaine and Aelwyn. One of them says: "shit, they must be inside already." End id]


	5. 4

[image description: a six panel page.The first panel shows the interior of of a large gallery with a dome shaped roof. Fig, Gorgug, Fabian and Riz are climbing down the rope. Fig says:"this place is huge, how do we know where to start?" Fabian says: "or if there is anything about the avatar at all?" Riz says: "My conspiracy- I mean, my map has notes from Aguefort. He befriended the spirit." The second panel shows the four of them looking up at a flying girl with flaming wings, who says:"Welcome to compass points library, travelers. Are you looking for any particular information?" The third panel shows a close up of Ayda, who introduces herself:"My name is Ayda Aguefort, keeper of the compass points library." She has dark skin, glowing eyes and flaming hair and wings. she has a tattoo of runes around her upper arm. In the fourth panel,Fig, Gorgug, Fabian and Riz are standing in a corridor with bookshelves on either side. In the middle is a statue of a bird with a long neck, holding a book. Ayda is flying high above their heads. Fig says: "We are looking for the avatar? Who might be your dad? After that, maybe we look for my dad? And Gorgug's dad? How does this work? Do you just know everything?" Ayda says: "I am indeed Arthur's daughter. However, if you are looking for him I must dissapoint you." In the fifth panel, the statue of the bird with the book is shown again. Ayda says:"He has not visited me in this lifetime. The last time he was here, he left his book to protect the library. Perhaps I can be of more help to you looking for your fathers? What else do you know about them?" The last panel shows Aelwyn, in a fighting stance, with fire in one hand. She says:" I think it is best if you kids leave quietly. After you tell me what you've found out about the avatar, of course? There's quite a lot of fire here already for a library, don't you think?" End id]


End file.
